Chryse Guard Security
is a private security company featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV2 Overview Chryse Guard Security (CGS) was a PMC located in the Chryse region of Mars before being replaced by Tekkadan upon its formation. They take on jobs that are requested by third parties. There were two known divisions, The First Group and the Third Group. It was lead by Maruba Arkay at the start of the series and eventually Orga Itsuka after Maruba fled and the Third Group took over. While there are a lot of adults employed by CGS, they also use a lot of children.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.09 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1812 Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 When the children grow up they are divided into different task types. If they grew up to be strong they are used as soldiers who operate mobile workers. If not then they would be assigned miscellaneous tasks such as cleaning the ground or piling up sandbags. The kids that are sent to the battlefield usually gets exhausted and die so the CGS regular buys more of them in order to help prop up the front lines. Because they cost around the same price as scrap iron, this becomes an affordable proposition. Some of the children are also forced to undergo the Alaya-Vignana System surgery which is both very painful and potentially fatal but allows them higher spatial awareness and the ability to directly interface with certain mobile weapons. From a financial perspective, the CGS pales in comparison to the likes of Gjallarhorn. They only possess obsolete mobile workers with no mobile suits in deployment. This is due to the fact mobile suits are prohibitively expensive for a small group.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.31 Entry | Original Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1742 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 Even if CGS were to have sold all of their mobile workers, they will not be able to afford buying a working mobile suit of their own.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.98.10 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1812 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 As a result, if a large military organization were to ever attack them with mobile suits, they would stand little chance with just their mobile workers. In truth however, they possess a Gundam Frame type mobile suit that was placed inside a secret hanger. It was found a long time ago in the Martian desert by a former chief of the company.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811| Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 The Gundam Frame was missing its cockpit, so it was useless as a weapon. However since its Ahab Reactors were still functioning, it was used as a power reactor for the company's base. History Post Disaster 323 When Gjallarhorn attacked, the Third Group managed to get the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos working by installing a cockpit model that was used on their mobile workers. After the Third Group's coup d'etat, the employees at the organization were given the option to either stay and pledge loyalty to the new management or leave with a severance pay. The decision on giving out severance pay was done in order to keep the group's reputation intact. After that, the remaining members formed a new group called Tekkadan and thus CGS was no more. Tekkadan had gained a lot of the assets of CGS. Some people had considered the act to be theft including Naze Turbine, an acquaintance of Maruba Arkay. Divisions First Group Led by Haeda Gunnel. Third Group Led by Orga Itsuka. References External Links *CHRYSE GUARD SECURITY